


Killing is Easier.

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: In which Jared and Evan cannot handle Connor's smile, and Alana is exasperated by the whole situation.Basically a cute Sincerely Three kind of get together fic with no real plot.





	Killing is Easier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably very Out Of Character but I like the story so yeah.  
> This is my first Dear Evan Hansen fic Im posting online so be kind please.

Evan Hansen was definitely not staring at Connor Murphy from across the cafeteria. Neither was his boyfriend Jared Kleinman.  
For some unknown reason, at that moment, Connor decided to smile at something on his phone.  
Jared slammed his hand down on the table with a bang. "That's it, Evan, we're killing him." He declared.  
Evan looked shocked, but before he could reply, their friend Alana was talking.  
"Or you could man up and ask him to join your relationship." She said, matter-of-factly.  
Jared blushed and Evan turned a dark crimson.  
"K-Killing is easier." Jared said.  
Evan nodded quickly in agreement.  
Alana rolled her eyes. "You guys are never going to get over him if you don't ask him out. Ive told you, he isn't as scary as you think." She said.  
Evan shook his head, "He is kind of scary Alana." He said quietly.  
Jared nodded, "Exactly! Remember in second grade he threw a printer at the teacher?"  
Alana sighed, shaking her head. "That was nearly 10 years ago." She reminded him.  
Zoe Murphy came over before either of them could reply.  
"Don't look now but I think is staring at you." She said to Jared as she sat down.  
Jared's eyes widened almost comically. "What?!" He exclaimed. He whipped around in his seat, getting tugged back by Evan.  
Jared groaned, dropping his head on the table.  
"He heard me. Oh god, Evan Im going to die!" He cried dramatically.  
Evan patted his back gently. "Itll be okay Jared." He tried to reassure him.  
Zoe looked to Alana in confusion.  
"Jared said he and Evan are going to kill Connor because they're too cowardly to ask him out." She explained.  
"Make sure they warn me so I can call dibs on his room." Zoe said.  
Suddenly someone put their hand on Jared's shoulder, much too firmly for it to be Evan. Jared jumped a mile high when that voice he and Evan had spent hours fantasizing about started to speak.  
"Jared Kleinman right?" Connor said, pushing his hair of his face as he sat down next to Evan. "And.. Evan Hansen?" He asked, "Im Connor."  
Evan was a blushing mess and Jared wasn't  much better.  
"Heyyy Connor." Jared said, trying to sound cool and failing miserably. "What brings you here?"  
"N-Not that we don't want you over here, you can come over here whenever you'd like- I mean of course you can-" Evan stopped talking only when Jared slapped a hand over his mouth.  
"Breathe." He told him gently.  
Evan nodded a little, apologising once Jared took his hand away.  
"Its alright." Connor said, smiling almost fondly. "So how are you planning on killing me?"  
Jared eyes widened again and Evan starting rambling again. Jared grabbed Evan's hand, standing up.  
"Was that the bell? I think it was, c'mon Evan we have class together." He said quickly.  
Alana and Zoe watching laughing, as Jared dragged Evan out of the cafeteria.  
Connor looked after them in confusion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared and Evan had stayed out of the cafeteria for the rest of lunch, successfully avoiding Connor for the rest of the day.  
It was at the end of the day that their luck ran out.  
Evan had to go to the computer lab, so Jared tagged along because he was giving him a lift home. They were about to leave when Connor found them. Jared froze for a moment.  
"Hi Connor," he said nervously, "Sorry we can't stay and chat. We were just leaving."  
Connor shook his head. "Not so fast Kleinman." He said. "I know you two like me or whatever."  
Evan gasped softly, blushing darkly up to the tips of his ears.  
"Im sorry Connor!" He rushed out. "Please don't beat us up. We know that nothing will happened. That'd be weird! N-not that your weird! We're weird for-"  
Jared stopped him again. "Evan, sweethesrt calm down, stop hyperventilating." He said gently.  
"I'm- I'm not hyperventilating." Evan said.  
"You're having considerable trouble breathing love." Jared said.  
Even shook his head desperately, "Im fine. Im fine, I swear." He said.  
Jared stroked his hair. "Just focus on your breathing Ev."  
Connor watched all this happen. He felt kind of guilty for scaring the poor kid again.  
Evan stuttered out an apology once he was breathing normally again.  
Connor shook his head. "You don't have to apologise so much." He said. "And especially not for 'liking' me."  
Jared looked at him warily and Evan looked a little embarrassed and confused.  
"You're not.. going to beat us up?" Jared asked.  
"No! Why would I do that?" Connor asked.  
"Because you're Connor Murphy. You threw a printer at a teacher for not letting you be line leader." Jared said.  
"That was 10 years ago, get over it." He snapped. He sighed softly, "Look, I wouldn't exactly be opposed to dating you okay?" He said, shuffling his feet.  
"B-both of us?" Evan asked, trying and failing to keep the hope and excitement out his voice.  
Connor nodded, a smile almost fond looking smile on his face. "Yes both of you, if you would.. want that."  
Evan nodded eagerly, blushing darkly.  
Jared looked a little shellshocked.  
"Are you.. doing anything after school?" Connor asked.  
Jared shook his head, grabbing Evan's hand.  
"Did you want to maybe, I dont know. Get icecream or something? As a date?" Connor asked.  
Surprisingly, it was Evan that spoke up. He took Connor's hand in his free one.  
"That sounds.. fun." He said quietly. "You can drive with us if you like, you don't have too though."  
Connor gave them that smile that started the whole turn of events.  
"Sounds great, I'll just text Zoe that I don't need a lift."


End file.
